transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sample Attacks
Sample Attacks Various sample attacks. I've divided these up into categories for easier skimming, and within that, by CP value. Any of them are appropriate for OCs; I've kept them within the OC point limits. Note that if you use ammo, similar attacks of the same CP value can share an ammunition bin. For instance, two different bomb attacks of 6CP each can share a bin of bombs. Also note that 8CP attacks will only be given out after fairly strict scrutiny. Many characters will not have one of these. Melee Weapons 2CP #Net - Rank 0, Melee, Impact, Cripple 4CP #Energo-Sword - Rank 3, Melee, Impact Energy #Spear - Rank 4, Melee, Ballistic #Plasma Axe - Rank 6, Melee, Plasma, Inaccurate 6CP #Garrote Wire - Rank 2, Melee, Impact, Cripple Blind #Stun Baton - Rank 1, Melee, Electric, Stun #Electro-Scimitar - Rank 3, Melee, Impact Electric, Corrupt #Dire Axe - Rank 8, Melee, Impact, Inaccurate 8CP #Shock Mace - Rank 5, Melee, Impact Electric, Cripple #Rocket Hammer - Rank 7, Melee, Impact, Shatter Overpowered #Force Blade - Rank 4, Melee, Energy, No-Armor Firearms 2CP #Pocket Blaster - Rank 4, Ranged, Energy, Inaccurate #Glue Gun - Rank 0, Ranged, Water, Cripple #"The Noisy Cricket" - Rank 8, Ranged, Energy, Vulnerable Recoil 4CP #Akimbo Laser Pistols - Rank 2, Area-Ranged, Energy #Flechette Gun - Rank 2, Ranged, Ballistic, Accurate #Laser Rifle - Rank 4, Ranged, Energy #Plasma Pistol - Rank 4, Ranged, Plasma #Plasma Shotgun - Rank 6, Ranged, Plasma, Inaccurate #Photon Pistol - Rank 2, Ranged, Energy, Blind 6CP #Akimbo Plasma Pistols - Rank 4, Area-Ranged, Plasma #Acid-Pellet Rifle - Rank 4, Ranged, Acid, Shatter #Gauss Rifle - Rank 4, Ranged, Ballistic, Efficient #Plasma Rifle - Rank 6, Ranged, Plasma #Scoped Laser Rifle - Rank 4, Ranged, Energy, Accurate #Gyro-Destabilizer Carbine - Rank 4, Ranged, Magnetic, Cripple #Flamethrower - Rank 4, Area-Ranged, Fire #Concussion Rifle - Rank 6, Ranged, Sonic #Linear Blaster - Rank 3, Ranged, Energy, Shatter 8CP #Armor-Piercing Dart Rifle - Rank 4, Ranged, Ballistic, No-Armor #Scoped Plasma Rifle - Rank 6, Ranged, Plasma, Accurate #Sonic Stun Gun - Rank 3, Ranged, Sonic, Stun #Scatter Blaster - Rank 4, Area-Ranged, Energy, Accurate Built-In Weapons 2CP #Headlight Strobes - Rank 0, Ranged, Energy, Blind 4CP #Point-Defense Laser - Rank 2, Ranged, Energy, No-Size #Seeker Arm Lasers - Rank 4, Ranged, Energy #Machinegun - Rank 2, Ranged, Ballistic, Efficient #Smoke Launchers - Rank 0, Area-Ranged, Air, Blind 6CP #Autobot Shoulder Rocket - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive #Autocannon - Rank 4, Ranged, Ballistic, Efficient #Hypno-Beam - Rank 1, Ranged, Electric, Confuse 8CP #Electromagnetic Pulse - Rank 3, Area-Ranged, Magnetic, Corrupt Overpowered Cannons 4CP #Siege Gun - Rank 8, Ranged, Explosive, Vulnerable #Heavy Beam Cannon - Rank 8, Ranged, Energy, Inaccurate Recoil 6CP #Tank Cannon - Rank 8, Ranged, Ballistic, Recoil #Self-Targeting Particle Phalanx - Rank 6, Area-Ranged, Energy, Wild #Electrostatic Cannon - Rank 6, Ranged, Electric, Corrupt Backfire #Gatling Cannon - Rank 6, Ranged, Ballistic, Efficient, Recoil 8CP #Decrystallizer Cannon - Rank 5, Ranged, Energy, Shatter #Heavy Artillery - Rank 8, Area-Ranged, Explosive, Recoil #Phase Beam - Rank 8, Ranged, Energy, No-Armor Vulnerable #Gauss Cannon - Rank 6, Ranged, Ballistic, Efficient #Psychofraculator - Rank 7, Ranged, Energy, Confuse Backfire #Death Blossom - Rank 8, Area-Ranged, Energy, Accurate Vulnerable Sci-Fi Munitions 2CP #Micro-Missiles - Rank 1, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate Overpowered 4CP #Swarm Missiles - Rank 4, Area-Ranged, Explosive, Wild #Siege Rockets - Rank 6, Area-Ranged, Explosive, Vulnerable 6CP #Photon Grenades - Rank 2, Area-Ranged, Energy, Blind #Proton Bomb - Rank 8, Ranged, Energy, Inaccurate #Gyro-Disruptor Rocket - Rank 4, Ranged, Magnetic, Cripple #Splinter Missile - Rank 3, Ranged, Explosive, Shatter #Power-Sink Mine - Rank 1, Area-Ranged, Electric, Drain 8CP #Seeker Drone - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate #Proton Missile - Rank 8, Ranged, Energy #Phase Missile - Rank 6, Ranged, Energy, No-Armor, Inaccurate #Parasite Mine - Rank 4, Ranged, Impact, Repeat Real-World Munitions 2CP #Mk.81 Dumb Bomb - Rank 4, Ranged, Explosive, Inaccurate #Mk.82 Snake Eye - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate Backfire 4CP #Mk.82 Dumb Bomb - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive, Inaccurate #Firebomb - Rank 4, Area-Ranged, Fire, Wild #250-Pound JDAM - Rank 4, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate 6CP #Mk.83 Dumb Bomb - Rank 8, Ranged, Explosive, Inaccurate #Sidewinder Missile - Rank 4, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate #AMRAAM Missile - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive #500-Pound JDAM - Rank 4, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate #Mk.20 Rockeye II - Rank 4, Area-Ranged, Explosive, Inaccurate #Mk.66 Hydra - Rank 4, Ranged, Explosive, Efficient 8CP #Maverick Missile - Rank 8, Ranged, Explosive #HARM Missile - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate #Harpoon Missile - Rank 7, Ranged, Explosive, Shatter Inaccurate #1000-Pound JDAM - Rank 6, Ranged, Explosive, Accurate #Mk.48 Torpedo - Rank 8, Ranged, Explosive, No-Armor Vulnerable OC Generation Character Generation OC Ideas - Sample Attacks - Sample Builds Overdone/Rejected Character Information